


Christmas Gift

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Birth, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Jess hugged the shoes again then felt something strange. “Nick!”Nick stuck his head back into the living room. “What?”“I think my water just broke.” Jess stood up and- yep- her water had broken.Nick let out a laugh. “Water can’t break, Jess. It’s not solid.”“No, I mean my water, water. As in the baby is coming.”
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For @smolravenpuff-04 on Tumblr!

“Sit down, I’ll get it.”

Jess sighed as she sat back down on the couch while Nick grabbed another gift from under the tree. 

It was Christmas Day, and all was merry and bright in the Day-Miller household. Jess was just over 9 months pregnant, having passed her due date a couple of days ago. While Nick and Jess were both hoping to have the pregnancy be over by Christmas so they could spend the special day with their newborn, they were just glad that their baby was healthy.

Nick passed the present to Jess. “This is from,” he checked the tag, “Winston and Aly.”

“Aww.” Jess grinned and reached into the gift bag, pulling out a pair of tiny green shoes. “Oh my God,” she squealed, hugging the gift to her chest and tearing up. “They’re so cute.”

“They are,” Nick agreed.

“They’re so tiny.”

Nick smiled and hugged her. “I can’t wait to meet this kid.”

“Me too. I’m gonna give them everything they want. And I’ll love them no matter what.”

“Am I mature enough for a child? What do they eat?”

“We’ll figure it out. If Schmidt and Cece can look after Ruth and Winston and Aly managed to raise Dan Bill and Glinda, we’ll be fine. We love each other, right?”

“Always.”

“We’ll be okay. Can you go and check on the turkey, please?”

Nick nodded and went into the kitchen. 

Jess hugged the shoes again then felt something strange. “Nick!”

Nick stuck his head back into the living room. “What?”

“I think my water just broke.” Jess stood up and- yep- her water had broken.

Nick let out a laugh. “Water can’t _break_ , Jess. It’s not solid.”

“No, I mean my _water_ , water. As in the baby is coming.” 

Nick’s face fell. “What?! Oh my God, I’m- we’re not ready for this? What do we do? Where do we go? I’m gonna pass out!”

“Calm down, Nick.” Jess stood up and made her way over to her husband. “We’re going to be fine, remember? We have time before- oh God.” Jess winced and put her hand over the baby bump. “We need to go to the hospital.”

“How do we do that?” Nick rubbed his temple.

“You need to drive us.”

“No, no. I _do not_ trust myself right now.”

“Okay, call Schmidt. We’ll get him and Cece to take us,” Jess said. “You can call Winston and Aly from the car.”

Nick nodded, too stunned to speak. This was it. His beautiful wife was bringing life into the world. Their _child_. His son or daughter would be here soon. And, God, that thought both thrilled him and scared the crap out of him.

* * *

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Schmidt exclaimed as he drove the couple and Cece to the hospital. 

Nick and Jess were sitting in the back seat, Nick placing a protective hand on Jess’ baby bump. “Me either,” he said. “Are we sure it’s actually time?”

“Pretty damn sure, Nick!” Jess gasped, gritting her teeth.

“How does Winston feel?” Cece asked, shaking her head fondly at her friends’ absurd behaviour. 

“Oh, I haven’t told him yet,” Nick said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to Winston telling him the news as Schmidt stalled in front of the hospital.

“Okay, you take Jess inside, we’ll circle around and try and find a parking space,” Schmidt told Nick. “We’ll meet you inside.”

Nick helped Jess get out of the door and into the reception. “My wife is having our baby!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “She’s incredible!”

“Way to make the whole hospital know,” Jess scoffed, although there was still a smile on her face. Nick was too damn cute. 

“Sorry,” Nick said as a nurse came out.

Jess was taken into a room while Nick had to stay seated in reception for the time being. After calling some of his and Jess’ relatives to share the news, Schmidt and Cece joined him once they had parked the car. 

“So,” Schmidt said, squeezing Nick’s shoulder, “how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know. Excited; I can’t wait to meet our kid. Nervous; they took Jess away and I wonder if she’s okay. I hope she’s okay. But mostly excited.”

“I’m gonna spoil my niece or nephew so much.” Schmidt grinned.

“He’s not lying,” Cece shook her head, “he’s already spent $600 on bedazzled outfits for them.”

“That was unnecessary,” Nick said.

“No, it was absolutely necessary.”

A while later, Winston and Aly arrived.

“Sorry that it took so long,” Aly said, “we had to find a last-minute babysitter for Dan Bill and Glinda.”

“Where’s Jess?” Winston asked.

“They took her somewhere,” Nick grumbled, “away from me.” At that moment, a scream came from another hallway. “Jess!” Nick yelled and ran into the direction of the noise. However, just as he did, the door closed on his face, knocking him to the floor.

“Nick, that’s not the maternity ward!” Aly cried out as she ran over to help him up.

* * *

“Well, there’s no better place to break your nose than a hospital,” Cece attempted, holding the ice pack onto Nick’s face.

“I want to see Jess,” was all Nick replied. “I have to make sure that she’s okay.”

The next time that a nurse came into the reception, Nick asked if he could see Jess. The nurse led him through to her room and he saw his beautiful wife for what felt like the first time in forever.

* * *

A few more hours later, Jess gave birth to a baby boy. 

“My son,” Nick whispered as he held the baby in his arms. He looked at Jess with nothing but love. “Thank you.”

“What happened to your nose?” Jess asked, smiling lazily at the view before her. 

“Long story.” Nick passed his son back to the nurse.

“Do you have a name for him?” the nurse asked.

Jess and Nick shared a look. “I think we have the perfect one,” Jess said.

* * *

Cece cooed at the baby that was still being protectively held by Jess. “So, what did you decide to name him?” she asked.

Jess sighed happily. “Winston Walt Day-Miller.”

Winston held a hand over his heart. “That is so sweet,” he said. He looked at Aly, “Ain’t that sweet, baby? They named their son after me.”

Schmidt cleared his throat. “Uh, excuse you? They obviously named him after _me_ , the OG Winston. Right, C?”

“I’m not getting involved,” Cece told them.

As Winston and Schmidt bickered about who was the ‘Best Winston’, Jess looked down at her son again. “I hope that you like it here,” she whispered, “because this is your new family.”

Nick squeezed her hand. “This is the best Christmas gift I could have asked for.”

“Merry Christmas, Nick.”

“Merry Christmas, Jessica.”


End file.
